


looking at the same moon

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, later: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three drabbles about how David and Thiago are, well, see title ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> never happened, only in my imagination

David and Thiago loafed around in the grass under a huge walnut tree in Thiago's garden and happily clinked with their second cider. They were not quite drunk but the pleasant buzz in the head was there.

Arms swung around the body of the other, tipsy, they beamed at each other.

"I love you, man!"

"No, no, I love you, man!"

"But I love you more!"

"I love you as much as from here to ... " David looked around and suddenly, his gaze fell to the night sky above them. "From here to there!" He pointed towards the stars. Suddenly, David paused, gazing fascinated into the night sky. "Wait, wait, Thiago, look!"

And Thiago did. The sky above them was a dark blue, almost black and a million stars were sparkling in it. But brighter than any of them, like a white diamond, a huge full moon hung over them, royally throning above.

Thiago teared up: "That's beautiful, man." He closed his eyes for a second. "Man, I'm drunk."

David suddenly gave him a big smooch on the cheek and his bottle pointed towards the sky:

"See that, Thiago? You're my best friend now. And no matter where we will be, we'll always be looking at the same moon!"

Thiago looked back at him, surprised. Suddenly, the moment felt so big and he felt so small. 

David smiled. "And we will be greater than that moon."

At that, Thiago's face lit up. He then said nothing, leaned his head on David's and together, they looked at the stars in silence. 

No moon would ever be too big if David was by his side, Thiago thought. He looked at the boy next to him.

The buzz was back. He suddenly felt light and good again. They had known each other for a few weeks now, but he already liked David a lot and together, they were looking towards a brighter future. Thiago couldn't wait to see what destiny had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"David, can you hear me?" a voice was shouting into the phone.

"Thiago? Thiago, can you hear me?"

David was surrounded by blaring music, screaming voices, laughter and he could hardly understand a word.

"Thiago, wait a moment?"

David stepped outside, into the fresh air and closed the door behind him. He was in some kind of garden, albeit a very minimalistic garden. Steps on the scrunching gravel, he walked a few feet.

"Now I can hear you," he said into the phone, still a bit loud. He had to admit it, he was a bit drunk.

"You did it!" Thiago happily shouted. "You guys really did it! I watched the whole match and you were amazing."

David smiled. "Thanks, boo."

"Look into the sky!" Thiago suddenly said.

David looked up and over him, over the minimalistic garden, there hung a huge, yellow, full moon. 

"Do you remember?" the voice in the phone said. David squinted his eyes. He did. There was a faint memory. 

"I actually do." he answered.

"It's your big night and we are looking at the same moon," Thiago called.

David smiled. "It's like you are here with me."

"I wish I was," there was yearning in Thiago's voice.

David sighed, "Two weeks, then I'll be back home." 

"I can't wait."

David sat on a bench nearby, and they talked for a long while, exchanging news, sweet nothings and words of tenderness. Suddenly he missed Thiago so badly that it pulled on his guts.

Two weeks. He would survive that.


	3. Chapter 3

Brazil, World Cup 2014

David stepped out on the balcony of his hotel room and breathed in the fresh air, when suddenly a bang woke him from his thoughts.

David opened his eyes only to see a million colorful lights explode in the air.

"Thiago, Thiago, come here, look!"

Steps behind him. Then David felt two arms embracing him from behind, a warm body brushing against his back. 

For a moment, they stood there, watching the exploding lights with fascination. There were little sparks, long strings of silver and gold, blue, red and green bouquets unfolding in the black night sky.

"They are lightning just for you," Thiago whispered into David's neck and kissed his shoulder. David closed his eyes and snuggled into the embrace, leaning his head on Thiago's temple.

"They were all screaming your name tonight," he whispered back.

Holding each other, they watched until the last spark disappeared in the sky. The firmament turned black again, and behind a cloud, a red full moon suddenly appeared.

"Thiago, look!"

Thiago looked up, let go off of him, took a step forward so that he now was next to David. Their hands were touching on the railing.

They looked at each other and Thiago beamed. "We are looking at the same moon."

"We always will be," David smiled back and reached for a kiss. Thiago closed his eyes and kissed him back.


End file.
